Rachel Berry
Rachel Berry è uno dei personaggi principali della serie televisiva americana Glee ed è interpretata dall'attrice Lea Michele. Attualmente è una studentessa che si è diplomata alla William McKinley High School di Lima, in Ohio, e sta frequentando dei corsi alla prestigiosa NYADA, gestita da Carmen Tibideaux. Rachel è una ragazza molto talentuosa che ambisce a diventare la vera stella del Glee-Club fino a calcare il palcoscenico di Broadway. Malgrado il suo talento, Rachel è stata una delle ragazze meno popolari del liceo McKinley di Lima, in Ohio, e dunque spesso presa di mira da giocatori di football e cheerleader. Ad ogni modo, la ragazza è ossessionata dalla fama e dalla celebrità e farebbe di tutto pur di diventare una vera diva, come lei stessa dichiara di essere sin da quando è diventata la figura femminile centrale del gruppo corale. Essendo stata cresciuta da due genitori omosessuali, Rachel ha un innato senso per l'uguaglianza e la parità dei diritti. Soltanto a quasi 16 anni è stata in grado di conoscere la sua madre biologica, cioè Shelby Corcoran , ex direttrice dei Vocal Adrenaline (il Glee-Club del liceo Carmel), specialmente grazie all'intervento del suo ex-fidanzato Jesse St. James. Biografia Rachel è nata il 18 dicembre 1994. Figlia dei signori Hiram e LeRoy Berry, una coppia interrazziale omosessuale che l'addottò in tenera età, le è stato dato questo nome in onore del personaggio di Rachel Green nella sitcom Friends, di cui i suoi padri erano grandi fan, mentre il secondo nome ha tratto ispirazione da Barbra Streisand. Da piccola i suoi genitori l'hanno iscritta a qualunque tipo di competizione o corso, rendendola una piccola stella già in tenera età. Da sempre appassionata del canto e del ballo, decide di partecipare all'audizione del glee club di Will Schuester con la canzone'' On My Own'' tratta dal musical Les Misérables per aumentare la sua fama e la sua popolarità, sperando tra l'altro di trovare un ragazzo, che fino ad allora non aveva mai avuto. Non è un tipo molto popolare a scuola e infatti viene spesso presa di mira dai giocatori di football e dalle cheerleader, che non le risparmiano atti di bullismo e... granite in faccia! Prima Stagione Voci fuori dal coro Rachel appare per la prima volta nell'episodio pilota, Voci fuori dal coro, e pertanto può essere considerata come una delle protagoniste principali. Si dimostra come una ragazza talentuosa ed ambiziosa, ma anche un tantino rancorosa. Infatti non le è andato giù il fatto che Sandy Ryerson non l'abbia accettata nel Glee-Club, il gruppo di canto corale del liceo McKinley. Così inizia a tenerlo d'occhio finché un giorno, passeggiando per i corridoi, si rende immediatamente conto che tale insegnante è gay quando tocca inappropriatamente il ragazzo che cantava al pianoforte al suo fianco. Ostinata ad ottenere una sorta di rivincita, Rachel si dirige subito nell'ufficio del Preside Figgins per denunciargli l'accaduto e ottenere il licenziamento di Ryerson entro breve termine. A questo punto, Rachel passa in rassegna tutte le sue grandi doti. I suoi papà l'hanno viziata con ogni tipo di competizione o lezione che potesse aiutarla a primeggiare, come lei stessa afferma, e così si ritrova ad essere un enfant prodige sin dalla tenera età. La ragazza non demorde e vuole dare sfoggio delle sue doti e abilità ad ogni costo. Quando il professor Schuester decide di prendere le redini del Glee-Club e di ravvivare il gruppo tenendo di nuovo delle audizioni, Rachel coglie l'occasione al volo e si presenta in auditorium cantando On My Own, tratta dal musical Les Miserables. Senza ombra di dubbio, Will accetta Rachel nel gruppo, che può già cominciare con le prove. In aula canto, Rachel fa conoscenza dei suoi nuovi compagni di squadra, ovvero Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel e Mercedes Jones, con cui canta ed improvvisa un numero sulle note di Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. A questo punto si accende il lato facilmente irritabile della sua personalità: la ragazza non ritiene affatto che il canto coreografato sia una stupidaggine e si lamenta delle scarse qualità dei suoi compagni, specialmente per quanto riguarda il ballo. Dopo questa sfuriata, Rachel abbandona le prove collerica. Will è ben consapevole che a Rachel serva qualcuno con cui potersi confrontare, una figura maschile imponente che, evidentemente, non riesce a intravedere in Artie o Kurt e che possa dunque motivarla a restare. Passeggiando nei corridoi, Will si ritrova nei pressi dello spogliatoio maschile e sente una voce risuonare nel locale. Avvicinandosi sempre più alla fonte, si rende conto che un ragazzo sta cantando sotto la doccia e non è niente male: Finn Hudson, cantando Can't Fight This Feeling. Will lo costringe ad entrare nel Glee-Club grazie ad uno stratagemma con la "marijuana". Quando Finn, il popolare e carino quarterback ''della scuola, entra a far parte del club, Rachel si prende subito una cotta per lui e sembra quasi ritrovare in se stessa la fiducia per poter proseguire. La strada per il successo Rachel comincia ad essere molto più pratica nel cercare di impossessarsi di Finn a tutti i costi, persino mettendo da parte Quinn, con cui però non ha avuto ancora nessuna discussione. Al fine di sentirsi più attraente e quindi superare la bellezza di Quinn, Rachel comincia a cercare di attirare l'attenzione del ragazzo di cui si è innamorata provando a vomitare in bagno mettendosi due dita in gola e sperando, così, di dimagrire. Dopo aver cambiato il numero di esibizione all'assemblea studentesca all'insaputa del Preside Figgins e del professor Schuester, Rachel si ritrova a dover stare in squadra insieme a Santana, Brittany e Quinn. Tutte e tre sono entrate in azione per conto della perfida e astuta Coach Sylvester, ma a dire il vero Quinn è animata dal secondo fine di proteggere la sua relazione con Finn e restare ancora al vertice. Per festeggiare, Rachel si offre di aiutare Finn a perfezionare le sua abilità, sperando che un miglioramento possa aumentare la sua sicurezza nella sua voce e permettergli di restare nel Glee-Club. Dopo le prove Rachel aveva preparato un pic-nic in auditorium ma la situazione degenera e i due si baciano per la prima volta. Finn si avvicina sempre di piùa Rachel e ha un'eiaculazione precoce. Sentendosi profondamente imbarazzato e in colpa per aver tradito Quinn, il ragazzo lascia l'auditorium in tutta fretta, lasciandosi alle spalle Rachel, sempre più confusa e ferita pensando di aver commesso qualcosa di sbagliato. Vitamina D Il professor Schuester pensa che i suoi ragazzi stiano seriamente sottovalutando i loro avversari alle imminenti provinciali e così, per ravvivare lo spirito della competizione e rimettere in allenamento il Glee-Club decide di indire una competizione. Il gruppo si scinde in ragazzi e ragazze. Rachel e le altre sono sconvolte dalla strabiliante performance di ''It's My Life/Confessions Part II. Grazie alla soffiata di Kurt, che ammette di sentirsi più dalla parte delle femmine, Rachel scopre che i loro avversari si sono "drogati" assumendo una dose eccessiva di decongestionanti, medicinali a base di vitamina D e pseudofedrina, uno stimolante. Le ragazze decidono di ripagare con la stessa moneta e, seppure riluttanti, vanno da Terri per prendere la vitamina D. Finn e Rachel, in seguito, decidono di costituirsi al professor Schuester il quale rimane molto deluso del loro atteggiamento, specie perché leader delle rispettive fazioni. Anche il Preside Figgins scopre l'accaduto e decide non solo di sospendere Terri dal ruolo di infermiera, ma anche di affibbiare al Glee-Club un co-direttore, Sue, e di costringere il gruppo a cantare canzoni di vecchio repertorio e tutte incentrate sulla religione e i palloncini. Musica su 2 ruote La rivalità da sempre nata tra Kurt e Rachel viene fuori in questo episodio quando il professore decide di fare un balzo in avanti con il genere musicale, spaziando finalmente verso il musical. L'insegnante decide di far cantare a qualcuno Defying Gravity, tratta da Wicked, e Kurt si offre volontario. Il signor Schue, con garbo, declina la sua proposta sostenendo che si tratti di un pezzo preferibilmente per voci femminili, così la scelta ricade su Rachel. Dopo varie proteste, il professore scende a patti e decide che l'assolo verrà ottenuto da chi dei due verrà giudicato migliore dopo una specie di "provino". Se i ragazzi decidessero di votare per simpatia Kurt avrebbe la meglio ma il ragazzo li prega affinché siano imparziali il più possibile. Rachel canta la sua versione in maniera impeccabile, ma Kurt sbaglia di proposito non volendo raggiungere il Fa naturale (quasi impossibile per gli uomini), dato che aveva visto suo padre Burt molto giù di morale dopo la telefonata anonima che aveva offeso Kurt stesso per la sua omosessualità. Canzoni d'amore Il compito settimanale del Glee-Club è cantare una canzone che esprima dei sentimenti che a parole difficilmente si riescono ad esporre. Per dare una dimostrazione di cosa si parla quando si pronuncia la parola ballad, Rachel e Will cantando Endless Love e, durante l'esibizione, Rachel si sente attratta dal professore. Quella che sembra una cottarella innocente si trasforma ben presto in un serio innamoramento, tant'è che Rachel si offre di fare le pulizie a casa Schuester e tante altre carinerie. Will cerca più volte di farle capire che sta sbagliando, ma i suoi tentativi si rivelano molto meno efficaci della discussione di Suzy Pepper (altra ragazza che a suo tempo si innamorò di Schuester), che riesce a far tornare Rachel in sé. '---DA FINIRE, REVISIONARE, TAGLIARE ---' Rachel decide di uscire dal glee club quando il professore Schuester assegna un assolo che desiderava fortemente a Tina Cohen-Chang. Ottiene dunque la parte principale nel musical scolastico Cabaret ideato dalla perfida Sue Sylvester e da Sandy Ryerson per distruggere il glee club rubandogli la star principale. Rachel chiede a Finn di aiutarla ad imparare le battute per il musical, Finn la invita a giocare a bowling con lei, e dopo un bacio lui la convince a tornare nel Glee. Successivamente Rachel decide di intraprendere una relazione con Noah Puckerman, un giocatore di football che spesso si prendeva gioco di lei; la loro storia dura pochissimo tempo poiché la ragazza capisce di avere in comune con lui solo la religione ebraica e di provare ancora qualcosa per Finn che intanto sta con Quinn Fabray e non ha intenzione di lasciarla malgrado non la amasse perché lei aveva convinto Finn che il bambino che aspettava era suo, anche se in realtà era di Noah Puckerman "Puck". Durante l'esibizione alle provinciali Rachel mostra tutto il suo talento interpretando Don't Rain on My Parade, tratto dal musical Funny Girl, portando la sua squadra alla vittoria. Vinte le provinciali, Rachel scopre che il bambino è di Puck e avverte Finn che arrabbiato lascia Quinn e picchia Puck. Rachel inizia ad uscire con Finn; dopo un breve periodo il ragazzo decide di prendersi una pausa e rompe con lei, spezzandole il cuore. Finn si pente subito di averla lasciata ma Rachel ha già voltato pagina. La ragazza, infatti esce con Jesse St. James, il capitano dei Vocal Adrenaline, squadra avversaria alle prossime regionali delle Nuove Direzioni. I compagni di Rachel non vedono di buon occhio la relazione col nemico: pensano infatti che Jesse stia solo usando Rachel per vincere le regionali, per cui dicono alla ragazza di decidere tra il glee club o l'amore. Rachel finge di aver rotto con Jesse, per rimanere nella squadra e continua a vedersi con lui di nascosto. Jesse cerca di spingere Rachel a perdere la verginità con lui ma la ragazza non è pronta. Jesse, per mostrargli il suo amore, decide di trasferirsi nel liceo McKinley e di entrare a far parte delle Nuove Direzioni. Finn non prende bene l'arrivo di Jesse al McKinley.Il ragazzo cerca di riconquistare Rachel in qualche modo, ma Jesse glielo impedisce. Rachel, durante lo svolgimento di un compito assegnato per il glee club, crea un video nel quale coinvolge oltre al suo ragazzo, anche i due ex-fidanzati Finn e Puck. Rachel e Jesse litigano a causa del comportamento della ragazza che sembra prediligere la popolarità rispetto all'amore e si lasciano. Una volta rientrato dalle vacanze, Jesse perdona Rachel, la quale gli svela il suo sogno più grande: quello di ritrovare la sua madre biologica. Shelby Corcoran, la coach dei Vocal Adrenaline, non è altro che la vera madre di Rachel e che ha ingaggiato Jesse per fare amicizia con sua figlia. Rachel e sua madre finalmente si conoscono ma l'incontro non soddisfa le due donne: è passato troppo tempo e il rapporto non può essere facilmente ricucito. Jesse ritorna inaspettatamente nei Vocal Adrenaline ed insieme ai suoi compagni umilia pesantemente Rachel per farle perdere la fiducia in se stessa. Rachel è particolarmente sottotono ed è poco motivata a vincere le regionali. Finn riesce a ridarle coraggio ed ottimismo: i due si baciano e lui le confessa di amarla ancora. Durante la gara alle regionali, Rachel chiede a Shelby di lasciare i Vocal Adrenaline e di diventare il direttore del glee club al McKinley, ma la donna declina l'offerta spiegandole che vuole costruirsi una famiglia. Shelby adotta così la bimba partorita da Quinn. Le Nuove Direzioni perdono contro i Vocal Adrenaline classificandosi terzi e Rachel e Finn iniziano finalmente ad essere una coppia. Seconda Stagione Dopo mesi di felicità Rachel viene a sapere che Finn aveva perso la verginità con Santana prima che loro stessero insieme. Rachel aveva detto di aver avuto la sua prima volta con Jesse ma non era vero ed è gelosa del fatto che Finn non abbia saputo resistere alle avances della cheerleader. Quando Rachel e Finn fanno pace e giurano di dirsi sempre la verità, Rachel racconta al fidanzato che, per vendetta, nel breve periodo in cui è stata arrabbiata con lui ha baciato Puck ma non è andata oltre anche perché il ragazzo non se la sentiva di tradire Finn di nuovo. Finn rimane molto ferito dall'accaduto e non concorda con Rachel sul fatto che i loro errori si annullino, perché quando lui era andato con Santana, lei era fidanzata con Jesse. Finn lascia Rachel. In un primo momento Rachel cerca di riconquistare Finn, ma il ragazzo non è disposto ancora a perdonarla. Infatti, nell'episodio Buon Natale, Rachel canta a Finn Last Christmas e Finn si unisce a lei, ma al termine della canzone fugge via, rompendo ufficialmente con la ragazza. Nell'episodio Stupide canzoni d'amore Rachel tenta di riconquistare nuovamente Finn baciandolo nel banco dei baci che Finn apre per San Valentino nel tentativo di raccogliere fondi per il Glee Club, ma il ragazzo le dà soltanto un bacio sulla guancia. Quando Rachel chiede spiegazioni Finn le porge una collana con una piccola stella, il regalo di Natale che aveva preparato per lei, e le dichiara di credere in lei e la spinge a dedicarsi completamente a se stessa e al suo canto. Rachel alla fine della puntata canta Firework dicendo di essere stata ispirata proprio da Finn. In vista delle regionali Rachel propone al Glee Club di scrivere canzoni originali per vincere, ma quando la questione viene messa ai voti nessuno pare sostenerla. Alla fine dell'episodio Ritornare in cimaFinn mostra invece tutto il suo supporto alla causa della ragazza, dicendo che solo lei può portarli alla tanto agognata vittoria. Così la giovane si mette a lavoro e scrive un primo pezzo intitolato My Headband e lo canta davanti ad un perplesso Finn, che rimprovera alla ragazza di non saper scrivere che di cose futili poiché non pensa mai a divertirsi. Per dimostrare al ragazzo che ha torto Rachel, con l'aiuto di Puck, organizza un party alcoolico a casa sua, durante il quale bacia Blaine Anderson. Dopo un primo appuntamento e un bacio da sobri Blaine lascia Rachel, affermando di essere al 100% gay. Gli ultimi giorni prima delle regionali Rachel scrive un nuovo pezzo originale intitolato Only Child ma neanche questo convince Finn. Per aiutare la ragazza a scrivere la canzone per le regionali si propone Quinn, nel tentativo di allontanare Rachel da Finn. Dopo un primo momento di amicizia Quinn fa un discorso a Rachel nel quale la convince che non riuscirà mai ad avere Finn e così Rachel fugge piangendo e ancora in lacrime inizia a scrivere Get It Right. Alle regionali canta questo pezzo dedicandolo a Finn e il ragazzo, osservandola dalle quinte, risulta molto commosso. Nell'episodio Born this way durante le prove di una coreografia Finn colpisce Rachel in faccia, provocandole la rottura del naso. Arrivata dal dottore questo propone a Rachel un ritocco al naso per sistemare il gonfiore dovuto alla rottura e la ragazza inizia a riflettere seriamente su questa ipotesi. In un primo momento la ragazza decide di rifarsi il naso per farlo assomigliare a quello di Quinn, ma l'intervento di Kurt e degli altri membri delle Nuove Direzioni la convincono a rinunciare all'intervento. In Pettegolezzi Finn chiede a Rachel di aiutarlo a spiare Sam, temendo che Quinn lo tradisca con il biondo giocatore di football. Una prima sera vedono Sam proprio con Quinn, ma la sera dopo vedono il giovane con Kurt e così accusano Sam pubblicamente. In questo modo i due si riavvicinano molto e Rachel canta Go Your Own Way rivolgendo spesso lo sguardo a Finn. Solo dopo si scopre che Sam è in pessime condizioni finanziarie e Kurt e Quinn lo hanno solo aiutato. Con l'avvicinarsi del ballo nascono però nuovi problemi: torna infatti Jesse che si scusa con Rachel unendosi a lei per cantare Rolling in the Deep. Lei lo perdona e i due, insieme a Sam e Mercedes vanno al ballo della scuola. Lì Rachel e Jesse ballano insieme divertendosi ma Finn, preso da un attacco di gelosia inizia ad accusare Jesse e i due iniziano a picchiarsi proprio nel bel mezzo del ballo e vengono così allontanati. Nell'episodio successivo (New York), Rachel partecipa alle audizioni per ottenere un assolo durante le nazionali e canta My Man emozionando tutti. Alla fine dell'episodio Jesse e Rachel si incontrano in auditorium e si baciano, sotto lo sguardo di un Finn dal cuore spezzato, nascosto dietro le quinte. Arrivati a New York ogni sogno sembra realizzarsi per Rachel. Finn è però deciso a riconquistarla e così organizza una serata romantica per lei, invitandola a cena nel famoso ristorante Sardi's, dove incontreranno anche l'idolo di Kurt e Rachel, Patti LuPone. Usciti dal ristorante Finn tenterà di baciare Rachel, ma lei fugge via, temendo che l'amore per Finn la possa distrarre dal suo sogno di tornare a New York per il college. La mattina dopo sarà Kurt a ispirare la giovane portandola prima a fare colazione da Tiffany e poi dentro il Gherswin Theater, teatro di Wicked, dove i due canteranno For Good. Alla fine della canzone Rachel ringrazia Kurt e afferma che il suo destino è stare su quel palco, e non permetterà a nessuno, neanche a Finn, di allontanarla da ciò. Alle nazionali, prima di entrare in scena Rachel e Finn parlano di ciò che provano l'uno per l'altra, ma lei conclude dicendo che vuole solo concentrarsi sulla sua carriera. I due si esibiscono in un duetto sulle note di Pretending, canzone originale scritta da Finn proprio per Rachel. Alla fine della canzone i due si baciano lasciando a bocca aperta Will, Jesse e tutto il resto del pubblico. I ragazzi però non riescono a qualificarsi e la colpa di ciò viene affidata al bacio tra Finn e Rachel, giudicato non professionale. Tornati a Lima i due si baciano di nuovo e tornano definitivamente insieme. Terza Stagione Il pianoforte viola Rachel e Kurt sono i primi personaggi che compaiono in questa puntata. I due stanno facendo dei gargarismi quando sono interrotti da Jacob, che li intervista chiedendo quali siano i loro progetti per il futuro. Rachel è entusiasta di ribadire la sua volontà di andare a Broadway e spera di essere ammessa alla Juilliard, una famosa scuola d'arte a New York. Al termine dell'intervista si dirige mano nella mano con Finn nell'aula di canto. Amareggiati dal piano del professor Shuester per reclutare nuovi utenti, decidono di recarsi dalla signorina Pillsbury per avere un quadro generale delle loro opportunità future. Emma li informa che, purtroppo, scuole come la Juilliard non hanno un dipartimentoo apposito per il musical o il teatro, per cui suggerisce loro diverse scuole nelle vicinanze. Rachel risponde che 'non si può avere successo senza rischiare', per cui rifiuta di cambiare idea. E' comunque costretta a rivedere le sue priorità quando Kurt resta sorpreso di fronte al depliant della NYADA (sigla di '''N'ew 'Y'ork 'A'cademy of 'D'ramatic 'A'rts'', cioè Accademia di Arti Drammatiche di New York). A questo punto Rachel si confronta con Quinn e il suo nuovo look da ragazza cattiva. Cerca in tutti i modi di dissuaderla dal fingere di essere diversa e prova a riavvicinarla al Glee-Club. Sì/No Rachel canta in sottofondo insieme alle Nuove Direzioni Summer Nights. Will ha annunciato ai suoi ragazzi che vuole proporre a Emma di sposarlo, ma chiede al Glee-Club di aiutarlo a trovare la canzone adatta. Rachel, Tina, Mercedes e Santana cantano The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face ''ma Rachel comincia a piangere pensando alla prima volta che ha conosciuto Finn. Più tardi, la ragazza va a cena fuori insieme a Kurt e Finn al ''Bel Grissino. Rachel è dispiaciuta di non avere abbastanza chance per poter entrare alla NYADA, così inizia a cantare Without You a Finn quando quest'ultimo comincia a parlare del padre, scomparso da molti anni. Al termine della puntata, Rachel e le Nuove Direzioni unite alla squadra di nuoto sincronizzato mettono in scena in piscina un numero sulla base di We Found Love, grazie al quale Will si dichiara a Emma. Successivamente, Finn fa la medesima cosa con Rachel. Michael Finn chiede a Rachel cosa ha deciso sul matrimonio e se i tre giorni che ha avuto sono stati sufficienti per una attenta riflessione. Rachel è determinata ad andare a New York anche se non entrerà alla NYADA. A questo punto, dopo aver visto Quinn in bagno scoppiare di felicità per aver ricevuto la lettera di ammissione alla prestigiosa università di Yale, Rachel piange perché vede tutti i suoi amici che stanno ponendo pian piano i mattoni per le fondamenta del loro futuro, mentre lei, al momento, capisce di non avere nient'altro che Finn come certezza. Mentre Santana rivela al Glee-Club il misfatto di Sebastian Rachel resta in aula canto con Finn per cantare I Just Can't Stop Loving You e in seguito accetta di sposare Finn, il grande amore della sua vita. In seguito, Rachel si unisce agli altri per eseguire una performance di Black or White. L'insegnante di spagnolo In questo episodio il professor Schuester annuncia al Glee-Club che nel 2030, probabilmente, lo spagnolo sarà la lingua più parlata del mondo a scapito dell'inglese. Quando il signor Schue dice 'Dove sarete nel 2030?' Rachel, insieme a Kurt, risponde felicemente Broadway. Rachel si mette poi a ballare sulle note di Sexy and I Know It. La sera stessa si ritrova a casa sua insieme a Kurt e Mercedes per una serata dedicata a Twilight. Mentre tutti sono presi dal film, Rachel si mette in fondo al letto e rivela agli altri due che Finn ha intenzione di sposarla. I suoi amici pensano che stia accadendo tutto in fretta e che il matrimonio, tra l'altro fra due ragazzi, potrà nuocere al suo futuro. Il fratellone Mentre sta riponendo alcuni oggetti nell'armadietto, Rachel nota Quinn sulla sedia a rotelle che sta arrivando. Comincia subito a sentirsi in colpa per la sua condizione, ma Quinn la tranquillizza. Più tardi, dopo aver preso appunti dalle lezioni con Cooper, il fratello maggiore di Blaine, si cimenta in un piccolo ruolo basato su un recente episodio di NCIS. Sul finire dell'episodio, dopo essere tornati dal parco divertimenti ed aver ripreso la routine quotidiana dettata dalla scuola, Rachel e Finn hanno una discussione ancora nei pressi degli armadietti. Finn è irritato nel vedere Rachel parlare solo di New York e dunque, sulla difensiva, le chiede se lo ama abbastanza da voler rinunciare a tutto. Saturday Night Glee-ver Blaine ha scoperto che uno dei temi che probabilmente sarà scelto per le Nazionali sarà il vintage e così pensa che non ci sia niente di meglio della disco music. Purtroppo per lui, Mike e Brittany, il resto del gruppo detesta la musica disco degli anni Ottanta. Nonostante ciò, Quarta Stagione La nuova Rachel Britney 2.0 Cambio di look Fine di una storia Il ruolo adatto E' il primo episodio in cui non appare Rachel. Nonostante ciò viene menzionata più volte, per esempio da Finn mentre parla con Finn, a cui confida di essere consapevole di aver perso non solo una ragazza, ma anche la sua strada. Glease Ringraziamento Personalità Relazioni Noah Puckerman :Articolo Principale: Relazione Rachel-Puck Finn Hudson :Articolo Principale: Relazione Rachel-Finn Brody Weston :Articolo Principale: Relazione Rachel-Brody Shelby Corcoran :Articolo Principale: Relazione Rachel-Shelby Blaine Anderson :Articolo Principale: Relazione Rachel-Blaine Jesse St. James :Articolo Principale: Relazione Rachel-Jesse Curiosità *I suoi più grandi idoli, a cui spesso si ispira, sono Patti LuPone e Barbra Streisand; *Sa piangere a comando (come da lei rivelato nell'episodio La televendita); *All'interno del Glee-Club tutti la considerano la cantante migliore; *Quando era piccola i suoi papà le portavano un bicchier d'acqua quando era triste e cosìnon è più riuscita a distinguere la tristezza dalla sete; *E' la ragazza che ha cantato più canzoni nello show e nel Glee-Club; *Il suo colore preferito è il rosa; *Preferisce farsi scattare delle foto dal lato sinistro; *Rachel è la prima ragazza del Glee-Club di Schuester ad essere stata presa di mira con una granita; *E' il secondo personaggio femminile a cui è stato chiesto di sposarsi. La prima è stata Emma, per ben tre volte; *Il suo gusto di granita preferito è quello all'uva; *Ha un poster dei musical Wicked e Mamma Mia! in camera; Citazioni :Articolo principale: Citazioni Rachel Galleria di foto Tftrachel.png Rachellll.jpg Rachelberry.png Photoshootrachel.jpg Goodbyerachel.jpg 55555.jpg 17.jpg 07.jpg Navigazione fr:Rachel Berry en:Rachel Berry es:Rachel Berry Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Studenti Liceo McKinley Categoria:Studenti NYADA Categoria:Ex-Membri delle Nuove Direzioni